Visions
by quietthinker
Summary: Jimmy is getting psychic visions. Are they just a freak occurence, or is it part of a greater plan? The first story in a series I'm writing. Loosely based on THE DEAD ZONE. This story is COMPLETE.
1. The Beginning

Jimmy sat in his chair, absent-mindedly throwing a ball at his wall and catching it as it bounced back. _This has got to be the most boring weekend ever._ Libby and Sheen were off alone at Retroland. Carl was at some petting zoo with his mom. And Cindy was, well, he wasn't _that_ lonely. He looked over at Goddard, who was recharging his batteries. That meant that he was sleeping.

Jimmy stood up and was about to walk downstairs when he got the worst headache he had ever experienced. "Ah!" he shouted as he clamped his hands to his head and fell down on his bed. He writhed in pain for a few moments. Then it was gone. Jimmy stood up and shook his head._ That's weird. It's completely gone._

He checked himself in the bathroom mirror. He seemed ok. He shrugged it off and walked over to his bedroom window. He saw Cindy stepping out of her house. He looked down at the floor and saw a toy truck laying there. _What's that doing out? I haven't played with that in years_, he thought as he picked it up.

As his fingers connected with the truck the room began to spin. All of a sudden his room changed to the road next to his house. He saw a large truck barreling down the road. Cindy was crossing and looking down. The truck slammed into her and kept on going. Cindy lay there in a puddle of blood.

As quickly as the vision came, it was gone. Jimmy looked around and saw that he was in his room again. He glanced out the window and saw Cindy. "Cindy!" he shouted as he ran downstairs and out of the house. He shouted her name again, and she looked up. Jimmy saw the truck from his vision coming down the road. He jumped into Cindy and pushed her out of the way just as the truck went by them.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he helped her up. She stood there frozen. After a second she nodded her head. "Oh, thank god. I thought you were a goner," Jimmy told her as he wrapped her in a hug.

"You, you saved my life," Cindy said as she glanced from the road to Jimmy.

"Oh, it was nothing. No big deal," he told her as he started to walk away, a little freaked out by the whole thing.

Cindy grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek. Jimmy blushed a little. "How did you know that truck was going to hit me?" she asked.

"I, I don't know," he told her as he ran off. _What the heck just happened? _he thought as he continued running. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that he had to get away from what had just happened.


	2. Another Vision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. I forgot to put this on the last chapter. The same goes for chapter 1.**

Jimmy stopped for a second to catch his breath. He glanced behind him to make sure that he hadn't been followed by Cindy. _Ok, you lost her. Just calm down._ He looked in front of him and saw that he had run to the Candy Bar. _Alright, good. A milkshake is just what I need to calm myself down. _He took a deep breath and walked inside.

He waved and said hello to his classmates that were also there. He took a seat at his usual booth and ran his hand through his hair. A few seconds later a waitress came by.

"What can I get you, hon?" an elderly woman asked.

"Large chocolate shake, please," Jimmy said as he anxiously tapped his fingers against the table. Once the waitress left he leaned against his seat and closed his eyes. _Calm down, calm down. It's going to be ok. Just think about the shake._

A couple minutes later the waitress came back with his shake. He took it and thanked her. He started thinking about what had happened with Cindy as he started to drink his milkshake.

_Ok, no big deal. So I see Cindy getting run over by a truck in some sort of vision. I run outside and push her out of the way of the exact same truck I had seen a moment ago. That's weird. What do they call that? Foresight? Clairvoyance? No, that's ridiculous. Psychics aren't real. It was just a coincidence. Yeah, just a coincidence._

Jimmy looked down at the table and saw that his shake was gone. He was convinced that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He stood up and walked over to the counter to pay his bill.

"Here you go, Sam," he told the owner as he reached into his pocket and grabbed some money. As soon as his fingers closed around the change the room swirled around him again. He saw some guy with a mask and a gun run in. He noticed that he was way down the street, running back towards his home. The robber fired his gun at the air as the kids ducked under the tables. Sam opened the register and gave him all the money inside. The robber shot Sam in the chest and ran away. Jimmy noticed that the clock on the wall said 10:42.

"Well?" Sam hounded him. Jimmy looked down and realized that he still hadn't paid Sam.

"Uh, sorry," he said as he handed Sam the money. Jimmy looked at the clock behind the counter. _10:40._ Jimmy ran towards the door and sat down behind one of the trash cans nearby. Some people pointed at him and started laughing. Jimmy just kept his eyes focused on the door.

"Alright, hands up!" Jimmy heard a moment later as a man in a black mask walked by him. Jimmy jumped from behind the trash can and tackled the man onto the floor. "What the hell!" the robber shouted as he started to punch Jimmy. He had dropped his gun.

Jimmy and the robber rolled around on the floor for a moment before a voice pierced the silence. "Hand up! Yeah!" Sam had picked up the gun and was aiming it at the robber. The guy stood up with his hands above his head. "Thanks Neutron. You're a hero!" Sam shouted as his classmates started applauding him.

Jimmy looked at what was going on around him. He took a few steps backwards and ran out the door and down the street. _What the hell is going on?_


	3. It Just got Weirder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy kept running until he was at the entrance to the park. He decided that this was as good a place as any to figure things out. He started walking through it and saw a hot dog vendor. He bought one and sat down on a nearby bench.

He was about to dig in when he saw a squirrel staring at him a few feet away. Jimmy sighed and ripped off some of the bun. He tossed it towards the squirrel, which grabbed the bread and ran off.

Jimmy tried to eat his hot dog, but his stomach felt like it was tied in knots. He threw it in a nearby trash can. He leaned back into the bench and closed his eyes for a moment. Thoughts of the day's events began swirling through his head. He opened his eyes and sighed. He figured that he would have to sort things out eventually, and now was as good a time as ever.

_Ok. Seeing something before it happens isn't possible. It denies every law of science! But I can't deny that something weird is going on. I mean, one vision coming true is a coincidence, but two happening in real life is a different story. Maybe I do have some sort of power. But why would I have just noticed it now?_

He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his head. His eyes bugged out as he remembered something._ The headache earlier! Maybe that's what gave me these powers. I mean, if I do have any. I better get back to the lab and run some tests,_ he thought as he got up. He walked over to the fountain and put his hand in it. 

Suddenly the familiar feeling of the world spinning around returned. Everything was exactly the same, except that it was raining. Suddenly the vision was gone and Jimmy was standing at the fountain again. He pulled his hand out of the water and looked up at the sky._ But that's impossible. It's the sunniest day I've ever seen._

Jimmy started the walk home. The sun began to disappear behind several dark clouds. Just as Jimmy stepped foot inside of his house it started pouring out. He looked back outside in awe_. This is getting weird._

Jimmy! Good thing you came back home, it's pouring outside!' Mrs. Neutron happily exclaimed as she took Jimmy's coat off and hung it on the rack. 

"Hey mom. You baking something?" Jimmy asked as he sniffed the air.

"Why yes I am. Chocolate chip cookies. Now why don't you go upstairs and wash your hands. You must be filthy from going outside," she said as she gave her son a hug.

As Jimmy hugged his mom the room started spinning again. This vision was a little different. He wasn't in the room where the vision came to him. He was in a cemetery. _This is weird. Well, weirder_, he thought as he looked down at the gravestone in front of him.

Beloved wife and mother.

Judy Neutron. May she forever rest in peace.

1965-2036

Jimmy gasped in horror as he returned to his living room, still wrapped in his mother's embrace.

"What is it, honey?" she asked.

Jimmy just pushed her away and fell on the floor. He crawled away from her and continued wheezing and shaking. He picked himself up and ran upstairs to his room.

Mrs. Neutron shook her head as she went back to the kitchen. "Oh, boys. You try to show them a little affection and they turn on you," she muttered as she checked on her cookies.


	4. Learning Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. After a few moments he stopped shaking and crying and stood up. He leaned against the dresser, but that just sent him into a vision of him stubbing his toe against it. He touched the wall, but that set off a vision of him sitting down against it and reading a book. He grabbed the remote for the TV, but another vision came of him laying down on the bed watching cartoons.

"Make it stop!" he shouted as he fell to his knees. He crawled over to Goddard and undid the recharging process. His mechanical friend jumped back to life and licked Jimmy's face.

"Goddard, get my gloves from my bureau," Jimmy commanded. Goddard rummaged through the drawers and brought a pair of gloves back to Jimmy. "Thanks, boy," he told Goddard as he slipped them on.

Jimmy slowly stood up and walked over to his bed. He grabbed his pillow, expecting a vision. Nothing happened. He walked around the room and touched various things, but nothing triggered a vision. _Thank god_.

"Alright Goddard," Jimmy said as he filled the dog in on the day's events. Goddard gave him an odd look and barked after Jimmy finished. "No, I'm not making it up!" Jimmy yelled. He walked over to the window and looked at the rain pouring down outside.

"Ok. I'm calm now. Let's see if I can control this," Jimmy muttered to himself as he took off one his gloves. He threw the glove onto his bed and touched the windowsill. _I do not want to have a vision. I do not want to have a vision_, he said over and over as he closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later and saw that he was still in his room. "Alright, it worked!" he shouted in excitement.

Jimmy turned around and focused. _I want to have a vision_, he thought as he grabbed the ball he had been tossing earlier. The world spun around him. He saw himself laying on his bed at night, throwing the ball at the ceiling. He was then back in present time. He put the ball down. _I guess I'll be tossing the ball around tonight._

Jimmy ran out of the house and into the lab. He strapped himself in and gave himself a CAT scan. Once it was over Jimmy ran to the computer and checked out the results. "Aha! A previously dormant part of my brain is now functioning. That's what must be causing my powers," he said to himself as he looked over the images on the monitor. 

For the rest of the weekend Jimmy stayed locked up in his room, trying out his new powers. By Monday morning he could, for the most part, control whether or not he would have visions. He realized that the object he touched was related to the vision. He could only see the future, never the past.

"Bye mom!" Jimmy yelled as he ran outside and towards the bus stop. He had woken up late again and was worried that the bus would leave without him. Sure enough, he saw it speeding away as he arrived at the stop. "Darn it!" he muttered as he set off on the walk to school.

Twenty minutes later Jimmy was walking down the hallway at Lindbergh Elementary. At least I'm not going to be late. "Hey Carl! Hey Sheen!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with his two friends.

Sheen and Carl said their hellos as they continued to head towards Miss Fowl's class. "Where were you yesterday, Jimmy? Me and Carl were looking everywhere for you," Sheen asked him.

"I was at my house all day," Jimmy responded.

"I told you we should have looked there!" Carl told Sheen. Sheen just shrugged and continued walking. Just then Cindy and Libby ran up behind them.

"Thanks again, Jimmy!" Cindy said as she kissed him on the cheek. Jimmy was caught off guard and started to blush. Just then the room started to spin again. Jimmy's head felt like it was going to explode. He fell to his knees in pain.


	5. The Final Vision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the world around him. It was just, dirt. There were giant piles of rubble everywhere. He stood up and took a good look around. He then glanced downwards.. _This is new._ In all of his other visions he hadn't really been in the vision. He could just see what was in front of him, like staring at a picture. But in this vision he looked down and saw his feet and his legs. In this vision he could walk and move around. He stretched out his right arm and touched one of the piles of rubble. _It feels real._ He heard voices and hid behind the rubble.

"This plan will never work. You're insane," a female voice said.

"It's our only hope, and you know it," a man responded. Jimmy looked at the two people. It was him and Cindy! But they were about thirty years older. The future Jimmy took something out of his pocket and threw it onto the ground. A small laboratory appeared in front of him.

"Cindy, please leave us alone for a second," the future Jimmy asked as he turned around and faced his younger self. Jimmy started to run away, but the future Jimmy called out to him. "Please don't run."

Jimmy turned around and stared his future self in the face. "What the heck is going on?"

"This is a vision. A vision of the future. _Your _future."

"Why, why is this vision so real?" Jimmy asked.

"Because the right object triggered it," the future Jimmy explained.

The young Jimmy thought for a second. "Cindy?" he asked.

"Bingo.Now listen. This vision will not last long, so listen. I am the one that gave you these powers."

"You did this to me?" Jimmy asked. His future self nodded his head. "Why?"

"Don't you see? To prevent this!" the future Jimmy yelled as he motioned to the world around him. "I needed a way to stop this from happening! And to do that I had to change my past! This is the only way I could do that! I had to warn my younger self!"

"What happened? What went wrong?" Jimmy questioned quietly. He was terribly scared.

"I don't have time to explain. Just know this. Things started to go wrong a few years from your time. Prepare yourself. Train yourself both physically and mentally. And don't trust anyone but Cindy," the future Jimmy said gravely.

Jimmy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you talking about? This doesn't make any sense!"

Suddenly the world in front of Jimmy started to get dimmer. "I don't have time to explain anymore," the future Jimmy said. He grabbed an iron red and stood next to Jimmy. He put the tip of the rod in a fire and pushed it onto Jimmy's palm.

Jimmy reeled backwards in pain. "Ahhh!" he screamed as he grabbed his hurt hand.

"The rest is up to you, kid. The world is counting on you. Your powers will be gone when you get back," the future Jimmy said as Jimmy lay on the ground. The world around our young hero was fading fast. It was soon complete darkness. "And trust no one but Cindy!" That was the last thing he heard before blacking out.


	6. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"AH!" Jimmy shouted as he jumped up.

"Oh thank god!" Cindy said as she ran over and gave Jimmy a huge hug. "You really scared us back there," she whispered.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked her as he scratched his head.

"You passed out once I kissed you on the cheek," she whispered into his ear. "Sheen, Carl, Libby, and I took you to the nurse's office. You've been out of it for almost half an hour," she told him before leaving the room to get the nurse.

Cindy and Nurse Pennington quickly came back in. Cindy stood against the wall and kindly smiled at Jimmy as the nurse checked him over.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked as she examined him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. My head hurts, though," he told the Ms. Pennington.

"Well, I've called your parents, and they'll be here shortly. You should go home and get some rest," she instructed Jimmy before leaving the two kids alone.

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy. I didn't think that me kissing you was that much of a shock," Cindy said as she rubbed his hand. Jimmy looked down and smiled.

"No, it wasn't your fault. But I had the weirdest dream," he said as he stared off into space for a second. "Uh, you should get back to class. I'll see you after school, ok?" he told her. Cindy just stared at him. "Really, I'm fine. Now enjoy your one day of being the smartest kid in class," he joked.

Cindy started to frown, but she laughed a little. "You're pushing it, Nerdtron. And if you tell anybody that I was nice to you," she started.

"I know, I'm dead," he interrupted. They both smiled at each other for a moment.

"Well, get better. I guess I'll see you later," Cindy told him as she walked out of the nurse's office. Jimmy just nodded and waved.

Jimmy hopped off the couch he was on and walked around the room. He grabbed a pencil. _I want a vision. I want a vision._ Nothing happened. _Maybe it was all just a dream,_ Jimmy thought as his mom came in and led her son to the car. As Jimmy buckled himself in he couldn't help but look down at his hand.

He froze as he saw the burn mark. Mrs. Neutron noticed that Jimmy had stopped buckling himself in. "What's the problem, honey?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder. "Oh my goodness! How did you get that?" she shrieked as she grabbed Jimmy's hand and examined the burn.

Jimmy just continued staring at his hand. "I don't know," he said solemnly as he finished buckling himself in. It was then that he remembered the last thing his future self had said in the vision. _Trust no one but Cindy. _Jimmy shuddered as he fingered the burn and remembered that quote.

He looked out the window as the trees rolled by. _The world is counting on you._ Those words kept repeating themselves in his head. Jimmy couldn't help but cry a little as he realized that the vision was real. The fate of mankind was counting on him and him alone. And the worst part was, he had no idea how to save it.

**Author's Note: Well, I'm finished with the first book in my series. I looked over my previous chapters and realize that they, well, they sucked. It was not my best writing. I'm sorry. The next story should be longer and better written. **

**Please review. I don't want to write a sequel for a story that nobody liked. I read all of my reviews and try to improve on what you guys say I did wrong. So again, please review. **

**Well, that about sums it up. Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
